


It's What We Deserve

by awkwardanxiousasexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, One Shot, fueled by my anger with the finale, typed up in my rage and never looked twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardanxiousasexual/pseuds/awkwardanxiousasexual
Summary: Jack remakes the world better than before.I never had any intention of writing supernatural stuff until the that last ep so if you're equally annoyed feel free to read
Kudos: 9





	It's What We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing about the finale, I felt compelled. The writers had it so easy. Context: I’ve only watched through 14X20. Everything else I know from tumblr drama. Based on the assumption that Jack absorbs Gods powers and is God now (? Apparently) and fixes the world after Chuck messed it up? Anyway, this is what the last five minutes of the show would have been if I had written it.

Jack remakes the world better than before. First off, no monsters.

Not every monster though. He leaves Garth and his werewolf family, the vampire nests who live off of animal blood, and some of the others. Not every monster is bad. He knows that more than anyone. Not every monster needs to be healed. Not every monster wants to be healed. And that’s okay.

Sam and Dean are safe. They sit in the bunker, each with a drink in their hand. They’re quiet, waiting. Soon enough, there’s a knock on the door. Sam answers it to welcome Eileen in and Dean gets up to fetch her a drink.

Slowly, other hunters drop in. More familiar faces and friends filter in. Family. Donna, Jody, Claire. On the table there are pictures of the ones they couldn’t save. The ones who fought until the end. Bobby, Mary, Charlie, Kevin.

The bunker is a sea of plaid, denim, and cheap beer. No one knows what to do now. They’ve been fighting for so long the idea of it all being over is unbelievable. No one is sure how to move on. But that’s not what matters now. Today’s a celebration. They did it. It's finally over.

Jack smiles. It’s bittersweet, watching his family live without him. But this is how it has to be. He snaps his fingers and a familiar rustle of wings is heard across the white room Jack sits in. A tall figure is off to the side. Jack smiles again, brighter this time. “Hello. I’ll still need your help up here but you can go say hi, if you wish.” The man vanishes instantly.

The same time, there’s knock on the bunker door. Dean opens it and Cas is staring at him. He’s taken aback, but only for a second. He pulls Cas into a hug which the other man returns. The last for a second longer than most people expected but they finally pull away. Dean keeps one arm around his shoulders as the walk down the stairs together. Sam presses a beer into Cas’s hand.

_There’ll be peace when you are done_

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr and I said if it got at least one like then I would throw it up here, so Hi.


End file.
